1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid joints. More specifically, the preferred embodiments relate to multi-path fluid joints, such as, e.g., multi-path fluid swivel or rotary joints.
2. Discussion of the Background
There is a need for improved fluid joints, such as fluid joints that are simple to construct and compact in size.